Johayo Do Kyung Soo
by Bubblelion
Summary: Bocah ini berkulit tan, wajah tegas, bibir sexy, smirk yang mematikan, anak bungsu dari pengusaha restoran daging di Seoul dan ia seorang bocah yang pemalas, di tambah ia adalah anak yang sedikit ekhem mesum, hidupnya sudah cukup payah di tambah teman-teman yang sama payahnya.


Hello new author here. Langsung aja ya ga perlu basa-basi. FF ini bahasanya agak menyedihkan(?) karena saya baru saja Comeback dari vakum yang terlalu lama jadi agak sedikit kaku membuatnya. Bahasa kasar dan frontal, tidak ada adegan NC hanya beberapa adegan dan perkataan yang ambigu(?)

Happy reading.

* * *

'Jongin oppa.. jongin saranghae.. jongin.. jongin.. jongin..'

'Krystal cantiknya..'

'Kim jongin.. kim jongin.. kim jongin..'

'waeyo?'

'Ngghh.. kim jongin..'

'sshhhh krys..'

'KIM JONGIN!'

"Ya?" Kim Jongin terbangun saat sesuatu mengenai kepalanya, oh kapur. Lagi?

"YA! KIM JONGIN! KAU TIDUR SAAT PELAJARAN LAGI HAH?" bentak guru sejarah yang sedang mengajar, Jongin hanya menggaruk kepalanya seraya meminta maaf. Teman-teman nya tertawa melihat kelakuan Jongin yang tidak pernah berubah. Ini sudah tahun keduanya di Senior High School, predikat anak pemalas sudah melekat di diri seorang Kim Jongin.

'aisshhh bisa-bisa nya aku bermimpi seperti itu di sekolah, aisshh untung saja aku tidak masturbasi disini' batin Jongin

Bel istirahat berbunyi

'pluk'seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Jongin menoleh ke samping. Nampak cengiran jahil dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, sahabatnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Jongin malas

"Kau bermimpi Krystal lagi kan tadi? Aigoo sampai kapan kau akan mengejar-ngejar gadis itu? Dia sudah punya pacar Jongin-ah lagi pula tampang mu tidak ada apa-apa nya kalau otakmu kosong begini" Baekhyun menunjuk kepala Jongin dengan telunjuknya.

"Aisshh sahabat ku menusuk ku dari belakang" gumam Jongin pelan

"Apa? Ya! Ya! Kau bilang apa? Aku hanya menasihati mu kawan, dan aku ingatkan kembali semester ini nilai mu harus naik Jongin! Kau tahu kan nilai mu merosot dan kau tidak bisa naik kelas kalau begini terus"

'berisik, kapan kau akan berhenti bicara?'

"Ya! Kim Jongin kau mendengarku? Aigoo bocah ini" menyerah, Baekhyun pun beranjak dari tempat duduk nya. "Aku tahu kau tidak membawa bekal, aku akan mentraktirmu makan di kantin. Kaja"

"aku tidak lapar Baekhyun-ah. Pergi sana aku mau sendiri"

"ck keras kepala" Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Jongin di kelas, ia sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi sikap acuh sahabat nya sejak SMP itu. Jongin memang seperti itu. Semua orang tahu tabiat seorang Kim Jongin.

"Baekhyun-ah!" teriak seorang bocah albino dengan behel warna-warni menempel di gigi nya, Baekhyun menoleh

"Oh sehun" batin Baekhyun "Ada apa?"

"Mana Jongin?"

"Seperti biasa"

"Ooh. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong belikan ini pada nya. Thepulang thekolah aku ada leth matematika jadi aku titip ini untuk Jongin. Katakan padanya hutangku lunath! Pelmithi" Sehun memberikan sebuah CD yang di selipkan di dalam buku

"kamu ngomong apa sih cadel?" batin Baekhyun

"Oh ya! Aku ingatkan, jangan thampai ketahuan gulu" Sehun berlari menuju kelasnya

"Terserah kau saja pasti film porno lagi, dasar mesum kalian berdua"

Jongin mengutak ngatik handphone nya, tidak ada notif apapun, mention sepi dan timeline nya kacang. Tidak ada yang seru ia pun mengeluarkan laptop dari tas nya kemudian bermain game angry bird seperti biasa. Kebiasaan Jongin apabila tidak ada kerjaan

3 menit berlalu

"Sial! Kenapa kau tidak mau mati hah? Babi hijau jelek!" bentak Jongin, ia menutup laptopnya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas

"hidup ini kejam!" batin Jongin

Bocah itu berjalan keluar mencari Baekhyun, ia menyesal tidak ikut ke Kantin dan sekarang perut nya benar-benar butuh asupan nutrisi. Ia benar-benar kelaparan, sementara sarapan buatan kakak laki-laki nya benar-benar memuakkan. Jongin memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, ya Jongin adalah anak bungsu. Ia sangat berbeda dengan sang kakak, tidak hanya sifat dan kelakuan namun fisik pun sangat berbeda jauh. Kalau Kim Joon Myun –kakak nya Kim Jongin- memliki tinggi seadanya dan kulit putih bersih sementara Jongin sebaliknya,ia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran pria asia di tambah hidungnya –yang katanya- pesek. Jika di deskripsikan remaja berusia 17 tahun ini, berkulit tan, wajah tegas, bibir sexy, smirk yang mematikan, anak bungsu dari pengusaha restoran daging di Seoul dan ia seorang bocah yang pemalas, di tambah Jongin adalah anak yang sedikit ekhem mesum, hidupnya sudah cukup payah di tambah teman-teman yang sama payahnya.

Ia menyukai Krystal, gadis sebelah rumahnya yang kebetulan kelas nya bersebelahan dengannya dan cinta nya pun benar-benar harus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Semua orang tahu, bahkan satu komplek pun tahu kalau Jongin menyukai gadis cantik dengan otak cemerlang adik dari model terkenal Jessica Jung, namun ia tidak pernah menyatakan apapun pada gadis itu. Semua bilang Jongin bodoh, bukan hanya bodoh di bidang akademik, namun bodoh dalam menjaga perasaan perempuan. Krystal merasa Jongin tidak sungguh-sungguh menyukainya, ia terluka dan lebih memilih menerima pernyataan cinta dari Park Chanyeol, kakak kelas tingkat tiga. Jongin patah hati? Tentu saja. Ia mengurung diri di kamar selama satu minggu. Untungnya ia masih hidup, karena sebelumnya ia membeli banyak makanan untuk persediaan.

Jongin berjalan sendiri di koridor, menggaruk bokongnya dan celananya sedikit melorot. Ia menguap lebar seperti kudanil, untung nya ia memiliki wajah yang tampan jadi semua orang tidak terlalu takut akan kelakuan jorok Jongin. Ya, satu kelebihan dari si pecundang Kim Jongin.

"Jongin-ah!" seorang gadis berlari ke arahnya, itu Krystal sang pujaan hati. Dengan dada besar yang sangat pas di genggaman tangannya, kemeja ketat dan rok kekecilan. Sungguh makhluk tuhan yang paling sexy menurut Jongin.

"K..Krys..tal.." Tergagap, terkejut, terpesona, terpuruk, ter ter ter.. ayolah Jongin, kau memang payah

"Aku tadi mau ke kelas mu, ternyata bertemu disini. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, kau ada waktu?" Tanya gadis itu, Jongin gelagapan. Ini minggu kedua setelah Krystal berpacaran dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin masih belum bisa melupakan gadis di hadapannya itu. Move on itu mudah, tapi susah di laksanakan kata Jongin saat itu.

"Maaf Krystal, aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku tidak bisa terus menerus diam di tempat dan tidak bergerak maju! Hidup itu harus move on, keep moving forward. Aku pergi" Jongin meninggalkan Krystal yang menatapnya dengan pandangan skeptis. Krystal tidak mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Jongin yang abstrak tersebut.

"Ta.. tapi jongin.. ibuku bilang kalau.." belum selesai Krystal berbicara, Jongin sudah menjauh. "Kalau cathering pesanan ibumu jadinya minggu depan. Hufftt Kim Jongin Payah!" Krystal menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Jongin bodoh, kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Kau bisa merebut kembali hati Krystal. Bukan kah kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil? Tidak! Kau harus Move on Jongin! Tapi.. Asshh hidup ini kejam!"gerutu Jongin

Tepat di tangga lantai 2, ia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun

"Ah disini kau rupanya" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat Jongin menarik tangannya

"Wae?' tanya Baekhyun

"Aku lapar, temani aku makan" ajak Jongin

"Ya! Sialan kau, kenapa tidak dari tadi? Aku sudah selesai, aku mau ke kelas, setelah ini pelajaran matematika dan aku disuruh membawa kapur baru karena kapur nya habis hanya untuk melempar kepalamu setiap hari"

"Bawel! Temani aku!" Jongin menyeret Baekhyun hingga buku Sehun yang di pegangnya terjatuh, kemudian terinjak si gendut Kim Minseok yang kebetulan sedang lewat

'KREK'

Terdengar jelas suara benda patah.

Hening…

"Mian.. ahh maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja berlari kemudian menginjak ini" Minseok meraih buku tersebut lalu memberinya pada Jongin sebelum ia pergi. Jongin menatap buku di tangannya, tidak asing lagi…

"Buku Sehun? Ya? Kau meminjam buku bocah itu? Memang kau bisa membaca tulisannya? Dengar, terakhir kali aku menyontek pr padanya aku kena hukuman karena menulis Morning menjadi Moaning dan Sunday menjadi Sadday. Itu karena tulisannya benar-benar membuatku sakit mata. Dan ngomong-ngomong CD apa ini? Sepertinya patah.."

"Sehun bilang hutangnya lunas" jawab Baekhyun, Jongin menatap CD itu secara baik-baik. Tidak asing lagi…

"Apa? Hutang? Hutang apa? … jangan bilang! Oh tuhan, CD miyabi! Demi apa? Ya tuhan CD nya patah! Astaga Baekhyun!"

"Mi? mi apa?"

"Miayam!" Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal "Susah payah taruhan demi CD ini tapi kemudian harus musnah begitu saja, sepertinya aku benar-benar di kutuk oleh Monggu karena tidak memberinya makan seminggu. Aarrgghh hidup ini memang kejam!"

"Ya Jongin! Mau kemana?"

"Kehatimu"

"Mau apa?"

"Aku mau ke kantin bodoh, aku lapar!"

"Oh, ya sudah. Hati-hati!"

"TEMANI AKU BAEKHYUN-AH!"

"Tidak mau"

"Kau mau aku perkosa disini? Ayo temani aku"

"Jongin kau menjijikan"

"satu.. dua.." Jongin mendekat. Baekhyun membuang napas kesal "Ti…"

"Iyah iyah! Kau menyebalkan"

"Aku tahu, terimakasih atas pujiannya jadi terharu"

"Brengsek, aku benci Kim Jongin"

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu Baek"

"Aku pulang!" teriak jongin, ia melepas sepatunya, membuka kaos kakinya lalu melempar tas nya ke sofa. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet lalu menyalakan TV, meraup keripik singkong di dalam toples dan mengganti-ganti channel TV

"Astaga! Ya! ganti baju dulu, dan lihat! Aigoo kebiasaan, kaos kaki masukan kedalam sepatu, rapikan sepatu ke tempatnya, gantung tas nya di kamar mu" omel sang ibu saat melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya yang benar-benar mengharukan

"Iya ibuku sayang, sebentar yah. Aku lelah bu, ibu tidak tahu apa yang aku alami di sekolah, aku belajar sejarah di jam pertama kemudian matematika dan kemudian biology. Asal ibu tahu, aku lelah berfikir terus, tadi teman-teman tidak bisa diajak kerja kelompok, dan aku sarapan buatan Joonmyun hyung, dengar bu buatan Kim JoonMyun! lalu Krystal nampak sexy sekali tadi bu, lalu aku menegur Baekhyun dan Sehun yang membawa CD porno. Mereka keras kepala bu, aku harus ceramah seharian tapi akhirnya mereka mengerti. Bu aku lelah.. aku juga lapar bu, bisa tolong buatkan aku spaghetti sepertinya enak apalagi dengan saus lada hitam dengan taburan keju di atasnya, tidak lupa jus jeruk dan.."

PLETAK

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Jongin, kini anak itu mengelus kepala nya pelan merutuku perbuatan sang ibu yang telah menyakiti kepalanya

"Bu, aku bisa laporkan ibu ke Komnas anak! Ini KDRT ibu tahu?" protes Jongin

"GANTI BAJU! LALU CABUT RUMPUT DI HALAMAN BELAKANG! KALAU TIDAK, JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA MAKAN MALAM!" teriak sang ibu

"Hufft arra arra, ibu bawel sekali. Asshh hidup itu memang kejam!" dengan malas Jongin menarik tas nya lalu pergi ke kamarnya, tidak lupa mengambil setoples keripik.

Nampak Jongin tengah berusaha membersihkan halaman belakang rumahnya, ia mencabuti rumput liar tidak lupa menata bunga-bunga favorit ibunya. Monggu, anjing Siberian husky miliknya melihat kegiatan Jongin di balik rumah kecilnya. Seperti mentertawakan hidup seorang Kim Jongin.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" ketus Jongin, Monggu tidak menanggapi ia hanya berguling di atas rumput hijau

"Sial, kenapa hari ini aku sial terus? Lalu kenapa minggu ini aku harus mencabut rumput lagi? Aku sudah melakukannya minggu lalu, harus nya Joonmyun yang melakukan ini. Mentang-mentang sedang sibuk kuliah, jadi semua pekerjaan di serahkan padaku? Aku juga sibuk! Aku belum menyelesaikan game angry bird space hingga level akhir! Bagaimana kalau saat aku mencabut rumput tiba-tiba zombie datang lalu memakan otakku? Ayah dan ibu pasti akan kehilangan putra nya yang tampan" Jongin berdiri lalu menendang selang di sampingnya, tak lama terdengar suara motor berhenti di samping rumahnya. Ia berjinjit agar bisa melihat siapa yang datang.

"Gomawo oppa, lain kali aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata Krystal seraya memberikan helm pada Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan mengantar jemput mu ke sekolah! Aku pacarmu" balas Chanyeol dengan senyum mengembang dari bibirnya. 'Silau' batin Jongin. Mungkin karena mata Chanyeol saat tersenyum benar-benar berbinar dan lekukan bibir Chanyeol saat tersenyum begitu bercahaya. Oke ini berlebihan.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Mampir saja lain kali, hati-hati di jalan" Krystal berjalan masuk ke dalam, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik lengan Krystal

"Tunggu!"

"Wae?"

"Poppo" kata Chanyeol manja, pipi Krystal memerah, ia menunduk malu

"Cihh~menggelikan! Poppo? Poppo? Hah yang benar saja! Kalian fikir ini drama apa?" gerutu Jongin seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah namun kakinya tersandung selang dan ia pun terjatuh

"Hidup ini memang kejam!"

"Guk!"

"Tertawa saja, kau memang tidak setia kawan monggu-ya!"

"Guk! Guk!"

"Berisik!"

Dengan susah payah dan menahan ngilu di kakinya, Jongin pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Krystal menunduk malu saat mendengar permintaan Chanyeol, ia malu karena ini benar-benar yang pertama baginya. Tidak segampang itu ia mencium Chanyeol yang baru kenal selama 1 bulan dan berpacaran dengannya selama 2 minggu dan kemudian hanya berkencan selama 3 jam.

"Mi-anhae" sahut Krystal pelan

"Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti, mungkin aku terlalu cepat"

"A-aniya~hanya saja…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok"

"Hmm ne oppa. Hati-hati"

Keesokan harinya

09.00 am KST

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia tahu sahabatnya ini sedang galau tingkat dewa

"Berisik!" Jongin menutup mukanya dengan buku, mood nya sedang buruk pagi ini. Ia memakan sarapan buatan Joonmyun lagi karena ibunya mendadak tidak enak badan, jadi Joonmyun yang memasak. Baekhyun tertawa, ia gemas melihat muka kusut jongin.

Sonsaengnim pun masuk ke dalam kelas, semua hening karena ada yang aneh. Guru Sosiologi sekaligus wali kelasnya tidak masuk sendiri, ia datang bersama seseorang. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata belo, rambut hitam kelam, badan kurus dan tinggi badan yang pas-pasan ditambah kulitnya yang putih seperti vampire, tidak seputih Sehun tapinya. Sehun tetap mendapat predikat mayat berjalan di sekolah karena kulitnya yang seputih tepung campur susu.

Anak itu.. imut? Pikir semua murid

"Jongin-ah ada anak baru" bisik Baekhyun, Jongin tidak peduli, ia masih menutup wajahnya dengan buku

"Kita kedatangan murid baru, ia murid pindahan dari Incheon. Nak silakan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman"

"Annyeonghaseyo Do Kyungsoo imnida! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" anak itu membungkuk lalu tersenyum menatap teman-teman barunya, ia di sambut ramah disini

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, ia penasaran dengan suara lembut yang barusan berbicara. Ia membuka bukunya lalu menatap ke depan. Mata Jongin membulat, ia terpesona akan sosok 5 meter di hadapannya itu. 'Cantik..' batin Jongin

Kyungsoo pun duduk di barisan ke dua, ia tersenyum kecil lalu berbicara pada teman di sampingnya. Siapa yang tidak menyukai Kyungsoo? Ia terlalu manis untuk ukuran manusia

"Kyungsoo-ya semoga kau betah disini, jangan lupa besok bawa fotocopyan kartu keluarga mu ne.." kata sonsaengnim

"N-ne sonsaengnim"

"dia cantik ya?" Tanya Baekhyun, Jongin mengangguk matanya masih terpusat pada Kyungsoo. "Dasar anak ini" gumam Baekhyun pelan

Baekhyun menyeret Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo, mereka tampak kikuk apalagi wajah Jongin yang menegang saat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap kedua bocah ini, sedikit terkejut karena di saat semua anak keluar kelas, mereka berdua tiba-tiba datang dihadapannya.

"Ha..hai, namaku Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo" balasnya

"Umm, kenalkan dia Jongin" Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Jongin

"Hai Jongin, salam kenal" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, Jongin malah diam "Jongin?"

"Ah! Ya ya hai Kyungsoo, namaku Brad pitt. Ah maksudku Kim Jongin senang berkenalan dengan mu hehe"

'Jongin, kau payah' batin Baekhyun

"Kau lucu sekali Kim Jongin" kekeh Kyungsoo, Jongin menggaruk kepalanya

"Ah ha ha? Terimakasih"

"Mau ke Kantin?" ajak Baekhyun

"Baiklah, kaja Kyungsoo-ah!" Jongin berjalan keluar namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memegang tangannya, Jongin terdiam. Tangannya lembut…

"Ah maaf" Kyungsoo melepasnya

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" Jongin tersenyum manis lalu meraih lengan Kyungsoo

"EHEM! OHOK! EKHEM!"

"Baekhyun hentikan, itu menjijikan! Ck kyungsoo abaikan saja dia, dia memang jorok anaknnya, terkadang dia menggaruk bokong nya saat berjalan ke Kantin. Tapi aku tidak malu berteman dengannya"

"Mwo? Ya! Kyungsoo jangan dengarkan dia, dia memang pembual, aku tidak menggaruk bokong, aku hanya mengupil! Eh?"

"Tuh kan?" Jongin berbalik lalu mengedipkan matanya, Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan sementara Baekhyun mengutuk pemuda di depannya itu

Semua orang menatap Kyungsoo, siapa yang berjalan bersama seorang Kim jongin? Maksudnya, siapa yang berkilau di samping Jongin. Karena kulit Kyungsoo putih, Jongin terlihat semakin gelap. Oke ini terlalu Jahat.

Dua orang pemuda sedang berbisik-bisik melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo, wajah Kyungsoo begitu asing bagi mereka berdua.

'Dia siapa?'

'Katanya sih anak baru'

'Manis nya..'

'kau lihat mata belo nya? Astaga kawaii'

'siapa namanya?'

'katanya sih Do Kyungsoo'

'dia pindahan dari mana?'

'Katanya sih Incheon'

'Dia sekelas dengan Jongin?'

'Katanya sih iya'

'Kau punya nomor handphone nya?'

'YA! Wu Yifan! Berhenti bertanya aku tidak tahu!'

'Luhan aku kan hanya bertanya, kau marah? Ada masalah?'

'Bukan urusanmu'

"Kenapa kalian berbisik-bisik seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa kita berbisik-bisik Wu Yifan?" Tanya Luhan sedikit kesal, Yifan tidak menjawab ia menatap punggung kecil Kyungsoo yang duduk jauh dari tempatnya "Yifan sedang jatuh cinta pada anak baru yang satu kelas dengan Kim jongin"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia pun duduk di samping Luhan mulai tertarik dengan obrolan kali ini

"Anak kelas dua? Ku pikir dia tertarik pada Ms. Tiffany guru magang bahasa inggris minggu lalu"

"Entahlah, bukan urusanku" acuh Luhan

"Cahyo! Lulu! Kalian harus membantuku mendapatkan Kyungsoo" kata Yifan semangat, ia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian mengangguk mantap

"Jangan panggil aku Cahyo, menggelikan" gumam Chanyeol

"Itu kan nama beken kalian?"

"Tapi aku tidak suka, benben"

"Hey jangan panggil aku beng beng!"

"Ben ben" timpal Luhan

"Ya, itu! Panggil aku boss, aku boss kalian"

"Tidak, kau pikir kita ini apa? Bodyguard mu?"

"Kalian terlalu kurus dan lembek untuk jadi Bodyguard ku, jadi anak buahku. Aku lebih tinggi jadi aku boss nya"

"Hanya beda 2 senti denganku, kau bodoh Yifan. Aku yang lebih cocok jadi boss"

"Bodoh? Aku tidak bodoh! Aku itu pintar, tapi terkadang aku melakukan hal-hal bodoh"

Luhan mengacak rambutnya melihat dua menara ini beradu mulut

"Bisa kalian hentikan ocehan kalian?"

"Ck kalian tidak bisa diandalkan, biar aku bertindak sendiri saja" Yifan beranjak dari tempat duduk nya menghampiri tempat Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuang muka, sementara Luhan menatap aksi sok kenal dan sok ganteng nya seorang Wu Yifan. Sahabatnya? Tidak, mereka hanya terikat hubungan club bodoh atau terkadang murid-murid memanggil ketiganya geng beruang. Bukan karena mereka seperti beruang, tapi lebih menjurus ke beruang sejenis winnie the pooh, tapi agar lebih keren jadi mereka memberi julukan geng beruang. Childish memang, tapi geng beruang sudah sangat terkenal.

…

"Kyungsoo, apa makan mu hanya sedikit?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia menatap porsi makan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar porsi Tante nya untuk diet "apa kau sedang diet? Tapi badanmu sudah terlalu kurus"

"Aku tidak bisa makan terlalu banyak, bisa sakit perut dan tidak baik untuk kesehatan" jawab Kyungsoo

"Jongin kau dengar itu?" Baekhyun menyenggol Jongin yang sedang melahap Bakpau dan Kue beras sekaligus

"Hwa hwa hwakhu denghar" balas Jongin dengan mulut penuh, ia menelannya dengan susah payah. "Justru makan terlalu sedikit juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan" lanjutnya

"Kau yang makan berlebihan Jongin, saat kerumahku satu bakul kau habiskan"

"Tapi ibumu bilang kan tidak apa-apa, ia bahkan menyuruhku makan yang banyak"

"Itu kan formalitas"

Tiba-tiba Yifan datang dan berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, membuatnya harus mendongakkan kepalanya keatas karena siapa tiang di sampingnya itu. Jongin dan Baekhyun pun menghentikan perbincangan mereka.

"Hai, kau yang bernama Kyungsoo?"Tanya Yifan

"ne" jawab Kyungsoo pelan, sejujurnya kepala Kyungsoo pegal jika harus berbicara dengan Yifan

"Sun..sunbae"? kaget Jongin dan Baekhyun, Jongin menelan paksa makanannya. Ia terkejut melihat kakak kelas nya yang paling di takuti satu sekolah. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Wu Yifan? Manusia tiang blasteran China Canada yang katanya jago wushu dan merupakan kapten tim basket sekolahnya. Tidak! Bukan hanya itu, dia salah satu mascot geng beruang.

"Hai Jongin, Hai Baekhyun. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku bergabung dengan kalian disini?" Yifan masih menatap Kyungsoo intens, seolah tak ingin melepaskan pandangan indah di hadapannya

'Siapa kau berani-berani mengganggu acara makan siang kami. Kenapa pula menatap Kyungsoo seperti tatapan ahjussi mesum, menggelikan. Pergi kau Yifan' "Ti..tidak apa-apa" jawab Jongin

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyungsoo, namaku Wu Yifan aku kelas 3"

"Annyeong sunbae aku kelas 2" kata Kyungsoo ramah

"Ya aku tahu kok, ngomong-ngomong kau punya handphone? Boleh pinjam sebentar? "

"Ah, ini" Kyungsoo mengambil handphone dari sakunya lalu memberikannya pada Yifan

"Terimakasih" Yifan pun Nampak mengetik sesuatu, kemudian Handphone miliknya berbunyi "Aku sudah menyimpan nomor ku disini, hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa"

"Ma-maaf?" kaget Kyungsoo

'Wu Yifan kau menggoda Kyungsoo? Cara mu basi Yifan! Sungguh menjijikan'batin Jongin

Dari kejauhan..

"Kau lihat tingkah Yifan? Demi tuhan baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti ini. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesona anak baru itu" kata Chanyeol

"Siapa yang tidak jatuh pada pesona Do Kyungsoo? Dia manis sekali, ya ampun lihat senyumnya, pipi chubby nya, kulit putihnya, tubuh kurusnya yang sangat pas berada di pelukanku, terutama matanya sangat lucu, aku ingin memakannya"

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap Luhan dari atas hingga bawah. Baru kali ini pula Luhan memuji seseorang berlebihan seperti itu, tidak memuji – lebih ke mengagumi atau mungkin menyukai?

"Luhan, kau sedang jatuh cinta pada orang yang Yifan sukai. Kau dalam masalah" keluh Chanyeol tak percaya, Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu menatap keberadaan Yifan kembali

"Selama Yifan tak tahu" ketus Luhan

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, tiba-tiba Krystal memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang secara tiba-tiba

"Oppa!"teriak Krystal

"Kekasihmu"gumam Luhan, dan Chanyeol pun hanya tertawa mesem-mesem tidak jelas

"Halo baby, sudah makan?"Chanyeol merangkul pundak Krystal

"Belum, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas osis dan sepertinya aku akan pulang sore, oppa bisa pulang duluan, tidak usah mengantarku pulang"

"Aku akan menunggumu baby"Chanyeol mencubit pipi mulus gadis itu, dan Krystal memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol manja

"Kenapa begitu panas disini"Luhan mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya, melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka satu kancing kemejanya

"Lebih baik kau makan baby"

"Suapin"

"Tentu saja"

"EKHEM"Luhan berdehem, terasa panas karena menjadi manusia transparan tiba-tiba, ia terlalu lama melajang dan sedikit emosi bawaannya apabila melihat orang pacaran di hadapannya

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja? Ngomong ngomong… Bisa kau pergi dari sini? Kau tahu kan aku ingin.. ehem bersama Krystal?"Bisik Chanyeol

"ARRA!"Luhan bangkit lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan, beberapa langkah dari tempatnya ia pun tersandung lalu terjatuh. Tidak! tubuhnya tidak menyentuh lantai, ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, pertama-tama ia mencium aroma sabun mandi bayi campuran apel dan bubble gum lalu sosok itu...

"Thunbae tidak apa-apa?"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa. terima kasih"Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan pergi

Jongin dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju gerbang, bocah berkulit tan itu menendang kerikil kecil di hadapannya "Menyebalkan! Hanya karena ia kakak kelas jadi bisa seenaknya?" umpat Jongin

"Kau cemburu melihat Yifan sunbae dengan Kyungsoo?"

"A..apa?" Jongin gelagapan, Baekhyun tertawa

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Kim Jongin, aku ingat omonganmu minggu lalu 'Biar bagaimanapun cintaku pada Krystal tidak akan berubah, aku akan merebut Krystal dari tangan Chanyeol'hahaha" Baekhyun terbahak seraya memegangi perutnya

"Siapa bilang aku menyukai Kyungsoo? Di.. dia memang manis, tapi… tapi.. aku hanya tidak suka melihat Yifan cari muka di hadapan orang manis seperti Kyungsoo, aku.. aku hanya tidak suka"

"HAHAHAHA wajahmu memerah" tawa Baekhyun meledak, sepeda yang di pegangnya terjatuh, sementara ia memegang perutnya seraya menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata sipitnya

"Aissshh" kesal Jongin, tiba-tiba pandangannya terpusat pada sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang "Itu Kyungsoo"tunjuk Jongin. Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya, mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Jongin

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti depan Kyungsoo, anak itu masuk ke dalam dan mobil itu melaju pergi

"Kyungsoo di jemput? Memangnya rumahnya jauh? Kenapa tidak naik Bis saja, kan dia sudah besar"kata Jongin

"Kyungsoo… hmm mungkin ia anak satu-satunya atau mungkin ini hari pertamanya di Seoul jadi ia belum tahu jalan. Lagipula, sepertinya Kyungsoo anak orang kaya. Pengusaha atau presiden mungkin? Kau lihatkan mobilnya? Mahal!"

"Mungkin.. Kyungsoo saudaranya Gu Jun Pyo, kau tau kan pria berambut keriting di drama BBF? F4 nya korea. Ia kan sangat kaya"

"Lalu?"Tanya Baekhyun malas, ia tidak tertarik dengan omongan Kim Jongin

"Aku bisa menjadi Geum JanDi nya kalau aku berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, otomatis aku kecipratan kekayaan Kyungsoo" Mata Jongin berbinar

Hening

.

.

.

"Terserah kau saja" Baekhyun menaiki sepedanya lalu mengayuhnya pelan, meninggalkan Jongin yang sibuk dengan dunia drama nya yang berlebihan

"Baekhyun-ah! Tunggu aku! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Ya, bonceng aku sampai rumah" teriak Jongin

"Kau berat Jongin, belajar naik sepeda makanya"

"Kau tega Baekhyun" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun terkejut melihatnya. Jongin sedikit… imut?

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir. Besok-besok kau pulang naik bis saja" Baekhyun menghentikan sepedanya, Jongin tersenyum lalu ia pun naik dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang "Sudah kubilang jangan memelukku, itu menggelikan"protes Baekhyun, kebiasaan Jongin apabila berboncengan dengan Baekhyun. Bocah itu selalu memeluknya

"Wae?"Jongin malah menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung Baekhyun "Habis badanmu wangi.. dan nyaman"

'Deg'

'Deg'

Dada Baekhyun berdegup kencang, ia baru pertama kali merasakan hal sepeti ini, sebelumnya Jongin memeluknya bahkan mencium basah pipinya ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Mungkinkah…

"TIDAKH!"Jerit Baekhyun

"Apa?"Tanya Jongin

"Ti-tidak apa-apa"

Jongin melahap habis makan siang yang kedua kalinya, Kakaknya datang lalu mengacak rambut hitam Jongin tiba-tiba. Jongin tak berkutik, ia seperti tidak makan selama berhari-hari.

"Kau tidak makan siang di sekolah Jongin-ah?"Tanya Joonmyun

"Makan sih, tapi makanan buatan ibu benar-benar mengagumkan. Jauh sekali dengan masakan buatan mu hyung"

"Aku tidak bisa memasak Jongin"

"Sudah tahu tidak bisa memasak, kenapa memasak untukku? Untung saja aku masih hidup"

"Aku kasihan padamu, aku tak mau kau kelaparan"

"Kau membunuhku pelan-pelan hyung"

"Tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu, habis ini ikut hyung keluar ya"Joonmyun mengusap rambut Jongin

"Kemana?"

"Pokoknya ikut saja"

Jongin menatap sekitarnya, ia di bawa Joonmyun ke sebuah salon

"Kenapa hyung membawaku ke salon?"Tanya Jongin

"Menata rambut gondrongmu itu, sudah melewati alis dan menyentuh kerah kemejamu"

"Ha? Apa? Tidak mau Hyung. Aku mau pulang!"Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyun, tiba-tiba Joonmyun memberikan smirk mematikan

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi ayah dan ibu saat tahu anak bungsunya menyimpan 200 gigabyte film dan video dewasa di laptop nya?"

"Aku sudah dewasa hyung, mereka pasti mengerti"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan insiden dapur kebakaran dan rusaknya mesin cuci kesayangan ibu? Masih tidak mau mengaku?"

"H-hyung.."

"Aku juga sudah merekam saat kau mengoral pen-"

Jongin terdiam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Joonmyun tahu segalanya.

"Aku benci Kim Joonmyun"

Kyungsoo duduk di meja belajarnya, ia mengeluarkan novel dari laci kemudian membacanya. ia suka membaca, setiap hari pasti membaca terutama novel. Ada ratusan novel di rak-rak kamar besarnya, setiap novel di beri cap dengan nama Kyungsoo sudah menjadi ciri khas buku-buku miliknya.

"Kyungsoo-ah"seorang gadis masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membaca sementara gadis itu menyimpan sebuah jaket di meja Kyungsoo

"Sepertinya akan hujan, noona takut kau akan kedinginan jadi, pakailah jaket ini"

Kyungsoo tidak membalasnya, ia masih tetap sibuk membaca. Ia tidak menghiraukan kehadiran kakaknya yang begitu perhatian padanya

Hening..

"Kalau begitu, noona keluar dulu. Kalau butuh apa-apa katakan saja" gadis itu beranjak lalu berjalan pelan keluar kamar

"Do hweji…" Kyungsoo memanggilnya, memanggil nama kakaknya

Hweji terdiam, ia menatap tubuh kurus Kyungsoo dari belakang

"Ya?"

"Bisakah… kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi? Aku sedikit… risih"

"Ma..maaf?"

"Kau tahu, kau itu berlebihan dan aku terganggu dengan sikap overprotective mu itu"

Hening…

Hweji menghembuskan nafasnya berat, matanya begitu panas dan rasanya begitu sesak

"Baiklah…"

"Kuharap kau mengerti, aku bukan anak kecil lagi.."

"N-ne, arraseo" kata Hweji pelan, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di kamarnya. Kyungsoo menutup bukunya kemudian memakai Jaket yang di berikan Hweji. Ia menatap jendela dan hujan pun mulai turun. Ia tidak menyukai Hweji, karenanya ia harus seperti ini. Namun.. terkadang ia merindukan masa-masa itu, masa dimana ia masih bisa terbuka dan menyayangi kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu

"Gomawo noona" gumam Kyungsoo, sebuah senyuman kecil terukir dari bibir kissablenya.

Jongin mematut dirinya di depan cermin, rambutnya sudah tertata rapi dan wajahnya terlihat lebih..fresh?

"Kau tampan Jongin" kata Joonmyun dari belakang, ia menepuk pundak adiknya yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya

"Tentu saja hyung"

"Kalau saja kau merapikan penampilan urakan mu itu, pasti akan banyak wanita yang menyukaimu, bahkan aku pun bisa jatuh cinta padamu"

Jongin menjauh, menatap Joonmyun lekat-lekat

"Hyung jangan bilang kau memiliki bibit-bibit incest yang tertanam dalam jiwamu, wajah polos mu itu benar-benar menipu. Maaf hyung aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cintamu, kita ini saudara hyung"

Beberapa pegawai salon terdiam saat mendengar kata-kata Jongin

'Memalukan' batin Joonmyun, pria itu menatap adiknya yang sedang berpose depan cermin

"Jongin kau berlebihan" keluh Joonmyun

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakak, maaf kan aku hyung"

"Kau dramatis sekali, aku tidak menyukaimu. Kau itu hitam dan pesek"

"Maaf pendek, kau sedang berbicara apa tadi?"

"Aku tidak pendek"

"Faktanya aku lebih tinggi darimu hyung"

"Dan aku lebih putih dan mancung darimu"

"Kau pendek hyung"

"Aku tahu password laptopmu, aku akan beritahu ayah dan ibu setelah ini" Joonmyun meninggalkan Jongin lalu beranjak masuk kedalam mobilnya

"Hyung kau tampan sekali, kau pendek ah maksudku kau tampan, kulitmu putuh mulus, dan aku suka gaya rambutmu" teriak Jongin sambil berusaha mengejar Joonmyun

Jongin berjalan menuju kelasnya, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Tidak biasanya semua orang menatap nya seperti itu, Jongin terdiam. Ia merapikan rambut barunya, kemudian menciumi ketiaknya, merapikan kemeja dan dasinya. Tidak ada yang salah dalam dirinya. Nampak baik-baik saja, bahkan tidak ada permen karet di bokongnya.

"Jongin?" Jongin menoleh, ada Sehun disana menatap Jongin dari atas hingga bawah. Sehun membulatkan matanya "Kim Jongin kau tellihat lapi pagi ini, apa yang membuat mu thepelti ini?"

"Memang biasanya bagaimana? Biasa saja ah"

"Tidak, aku thelius! Kau nampak belbeda dali biathanya"

"Terlihat lebih baik kah?"

"Hmm iyah, lambutmu balu? kau tampan"

"Ck tidak diragukan lagi" bangga Jongin seraya mengibaskan poni nya

"Kau thudah menonton CD yang ku belikan?" Tanya Sehun

"Hah? Apa? Oh CD itu, hmm ya… belum hehehe" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, ia harus bilang apa pada Sehun? Sehun kan tidak tahu kalau CD nya rusak, apalagi itu CD ori, ia belum mengcopy nya.

"Wae?"

"Umm, anu.. aku.. umm.. anu"

"Ya?"

"Kemarin aku dan Baekhyun anu kemudian anu dan umm anu.."

"Jangan bilang thetelah menonton video itu, kamu thama Baekhyun anuan?"

"Hah? Apa? Tidak, ah maksudku. Oh Sehun apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hah?" mata Jongin menyipit

"Thejujulnya, aku hanya ingin membelitahumu kalau CD itu bukan video miyabi, tapi itu.. Yaoi.. hmm ya meleka thedang make out. Jadi kau dan Baekhyun anuan? Bagaiamana lathanya?"

"Rasa apa? Astaga Sehun" gerutu Jongin pelan

"Thiapa yang menjadi bottom? Pathti Baekhyun"

"Sehun-ah aku tidak…"

"Tenang thaja, aku akan menjaga lahathia kalian"

"T-tapi, ah terserah kau saja lah cadel"

"SELAMAT PAGI KELAS KU TERSAYANG" teriak jongin saat masuk kedalam kelasnya. Semua hening melihat penampilan baru Kim Jongin, mereka menatap Jongin kagum. Bahkan Baekhyun menjatuhkan buku catatan dan pulpen saat sedang menyontek pr

'Deg'

'Deg'

'Deg'

Perasaan itu muncul kembali, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu duduk di bangkunya. Ia menangkupkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Baekhyun kau kenapa? Lihat rambut baruku, tukang salon banci itu memangkasnya hingga seperti ini"

"Jongin pergilah, aku sedang tidak mood pagi ini" gumam Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia tidak kuat melihat pesona Kim jongin

"Kau sakit?" Jongin mengangkat kepala Baekhyun lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat, pipi Baekhyun merona seketika

'Tuhan Baek tidak kuat, tolong Baek tuhan' hati Baekhyun menjerit

"Jongin lepaskan"

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah seperti ini. Kau sakit?" Jongin memegang dahi Baekhyun, sontak Baekhyun mendorong jongin hingga jatuh dari tempatnya

"Argh sakit. Ya kau kenapa sih? Aww bokongku, ngghh sshh aahh sshhh aduhh ngghh"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar rintihan dari Jongin, ia menutup mata dan telinganya. Akal sehatnya sudah konslet pagi ini.

"Jongin kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo datang menghampiri

"Kyung!" Jongin segera berdiri lalu tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin heran "Aku tidak apa-apa" Jongin hanya tersenyum kikuk

"Ah syukurlah" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, ia pun duduk di bangkunya.

'BRAK!'

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar saat Yifan dan geng nya masuk ke dalam kelas

"KYUNGSOO-YAAA~" teriak Yifan

Baekhyun dengan malas menatap kegaduhan yang di sebabkan oleh kedua Sunbaenya itu

"Orang-orang itu lagi" keluh Baekhyun

"Wae Sunbae? Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Hanya ingin melihatmu saja, bolehkah?" Yifan mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Jongin ingin muntah saat itu juga

"T-tentu" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, sejujurnya ia sangat malu selalu jadi pusat perhatian sepeti ini

Jongin kembali ke bangkunya namun tiba-tiba ia melihat Krystal dan Chanyeol sedang bermesraan di depan pintu kelasnya, ia cemburu? Hmm sedikit

'Apa-apaan mereka ini? Apa tidak ada tempat lain? Mereka pikir kelasku itu tempat pacaran apa? Krystal Chanyeol? Kris Kyungsoo? Hah yang benar saja' batin Jongin, ia kembali menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menatap jendela dengan tampang malas, mood Baekhyun sedang buruk tidak mungkin mengajaknya bercanda di saat seperti ini. Jongin menghela napas dengan berat, semua sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, hanya Jongin yang tidak punya urusan. Setelah melamun beberapa detik, kesal akan kedekatan Kyungsoo dan Yifan yang menjadi-jadi Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri, menendang kursi di depannya

"Kyungsoo-ya!" teriak Jongin

Teriakan Jongin sontak membuat semua orang menoleh padanya, Sehun pun yang saat itu sedang lewat tiba-tiba berhenti lalu melihat apa yang terjadi. Kyungsoo –yang namanya terpanggil- melirik kea rah Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. Jongin berjalan menhghampiri Kyungsoo, mendorong Yifan yang lebih tinggi darinya agar menyingkir dari hadapan Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo-ya" Jongin memegang pundak Kyungsoo, bocah bermata bulat itu menatap Jongin serius.

Hening…

"Maukah kau.. menjadi pacarku?"

Maukah kau.. menjadi pacarku

Maukah kau.. menjadi pacarku

Maukah kau.. menjadi pacarku

Hening…

Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat semakin membulat, semua yang berada disana terdiam. Pernyataan Jongin yang tiba-tiba itu membuat semua orang kaget, mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Seorang Jongin? Si bodoh Jongin? Baru saja menyatakan Cinta pada Do Kyungsoo? Anak baru yang menjadi incaran Yifan? Wu Yifan geng beruang?

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, semua menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo terutama Jongin yang bingung dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Kyungsoo membuka mulut…

"Ne.." Kyungsoo membalas

"Eo?" Jongin tersentak, menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius

"Ne.. aku.. mau menjadi pacarmu Jongin-ah"

aku.. mau menjadi pacarmu Jongin-ah

aku.. mau menjadi pacarmu Jongin-ah

aku.. mau menjadi pacarmu Jongin-ah

Bagai tersambar petir, ekspresi wajah Jongin benar-benar mengerikan

"MWO" kaget Yifan, Baekhyun dan Krystal bersamaan

"CIYEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH~ Phit Phiw ~ " semua murid bersorak, Jongin menunduk malu kemudian kembali ke bangkunya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah wajahnya.

"Jongin-ah kau hebat" teriak Sehun tiba-tiba, pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak membalas, ia hanya menunduk malu dan merutuki perbuatannya.

"Kim Jongin kau berurusan denganku" batin Yifan, menatap sinis pada pemuda itu. Krystal hanya melongo, di tengah hiruk pikuk anak-anak kelas menyorakkan lahirnya pasangan baru di sekolah, Krystal hanya bisa diam. Dulu Krystal selalu berharap bahwa Jongin akan mengatakan hal yang Jongin lakukan pada Kyungsoo seperti tadi. Tapi mungkin, itu sia-sia mengingat ia dan Jongin tidak saling memiliki saat ini.

Baekhyun membuang muka, seolah ia ingin pergi saja dari tempat ini, dadanya tiba-tiba sesak dan matanya benar-benar panas. Ia cemburu? Lalu bagaimana persahabatan yang mereka jalin apabila salah satunya memiliki perasaan Cinta?

'Ke-kenapa rasanya sakit sekali' Baekhyun mengelus dadanya perlahan, ia menatap Jongin di sampingnya. Tidak, ia tidak menyukainya! Jongin adalah sahabatnya.

…

…

…

Jongin tahu ia bodoh, tidak hanya bodoh dalam pembagian dan perkalian tapi ia benar-benar bodoh. Tidak seharusnya ia menyatakan cinta pada Do Kyungsoo di hadapan Wu Yifan yang jelas-jelas cinta mati pada Kyungsoo, apalagi di sana ada Krystal dan semua orang tahu Jongin menyukai gadis berambut ikal itu, namun pertanyaan besar kembali tertuju pada diri Jongin. Kenapa ia menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo?

Jongin bingung, sepanjang hidupnya selama 17 tahun ini ia tidak pernah merasa sebingung ini. Di sisi lain ia takut, Jongin takut apabila Krystal membencinya dan Yifan menghajarnya. Ia tahu legenda Wu Yifan sebagai maskot geng beruang di sekolahnya, ia tahu Yifan sering menindas anak-anak lemah dan tak segan-segan menghajar siapapun yang berani melawannya. Tubuh sexy itu meringkuk di balik selimut tebal miliknya, ia benar-benar ingin pindah atau apapun itu asalkan terhindar dari masalah yang ia alami.

'Jongin bodoh bodoh bodoh'rutuknya, mengacak rambut hitam itu dan memukul dahinya sendiri 'Bodoh bodoh kenapa aku menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo?'

Jongin sendiri tidak paham atas dasar apa ia melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo, semua orang pun tidak mengerti jalan dan arah pikiran seorang Kim Jongin. Pemuda belo berkulit putih dengan tubuh mungil itu yang baru satu hari ia kenal adalah pacarnya, lalu bagaimana hubungan mereka kedepannya? Haruskah Jongin akui kalau pernyataan itu hanya gurauan belaka?

'Kim Jongin cinta itu bukan untuk di permainkan'

Tok

Tok

Tok

Terdengar suara pintu kamar di ketuk, tidak ada balasan dari Jongin akhirnya pintu pun di gedor. Jongin tahu, itu pasti Joonmyun! Siapa lagi yang berani menggedor kandang macan?

'Pergilah aku ingin sendiri'

"Jongin kau di dalam? Ayo buka pintunya" teriak Joonmyun, yang di teriaki tidak menyahut sedikitpun. Lagi. Joonmyun lagi-lagi menggedor pintu membuat Jongin mendesah pelan dan beranjak dari sarangnya. Ia membuka pintu dengan kesal, menatap pria yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu "Kau berantakan sekali Kim Jongin"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mendengar kata-kata tidak berguna seperti itu"

"Ada apa denganmu? Ibu menyuruhmu untuk makan malam. Kau tidak makan seharian ini, membuat khawatir saja"

"Aku tidak lapar" balas Jongin acuh, ia tidak mempedulikan perutnya yang benar-benar terasa perih akibat tidak diisi seharian

"Kau Kim Jongin kan?" Joonmyun menatap sang adik memastikan, tidak biasanya Jongin menolak tawaran untuk makan. Apalagi masakan ibunya.

"Tentu saja, lalu siapa lagi?"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah ke meja makan, ayah dan ibu sudah menunggumu di sana"

"Aku bilang aku tidak lapar"

"Terserah kau saja" Kesal Joonmyun, ia pun berjalan ke ruang makan, mendapati ayah dan ibunya menunggu kedua putra tampannya untuk makan malam, namun Joonmyun datang sendirian "Ia bilang tidak lapar"

"Aneh sekali, ada apa dengan anak itu" keluh sang ibu, suaminya hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memegang pundak istrinya.

"Sudahlah, masa remaja memang seperti itu. Mungkin ia sedang ada masalah disekolah atau dengan pacarnya"

"OHOK! Jongin punya pacar? Yang benar saja" Joonmyun tersendak minumannya mendengar kesimpulan dari sang ayah

"Memang kenapa? Sudah sewajarnya kan ia punya pacar?"

"Mungkin ayahmu ini benar Joonmyun-ah adikmu itu kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi"

Joonmyun mengangguk setuju, kakak macam apa sampai tidak menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah besar, tingginya pun sudah melewatinya.

"Lalu kapan kau mengajak pacarmu kemari?" tawa renyah ayahnya membuat Joonmyun harus tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Joonmyun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin, ia melajang diusianya yang hampir berkepala dua. Terkadang ia berbohong soal putus dengan pacar-pacarnya. Kenyatannya ia belum pernah pacaran sekalipun.

…

_Maukah kau.. menjadi pacarku_

_aku.. mau menjadi pacarmu Jongin-ah_

"TIDAKK" Yifan berteriak saat mimpi buruk membangunkannya, Chanyeol dan Luhan yang kebetulan sedang bermain game di sampingnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat keadaan Yifan yang benar-benar kacau.

"Sepertinya ia sudah gila, prospekannya di embat orang" sindir Chanyeol, Luhan yang sebenarnya bernasib sama dengan Yifan – ia juga menyukai Kyungsoo- hanya bisa tersenyum kecut berpura-pura tegar di depan kedua sahabatnya itu

"Kita benar-benar harus membuat perhitungan pada si hitam itu"

"Kim Jongin maksudmu?" tanya Luhan

"Siapa lagi? Beraninya ia merebut Kyungsoo dariku"

"Bagaimana malah jadi kita yang di hajar olehnya? Maksudku.. kau lihat sendiri kan tubuh proposional Kim Jongin? Kita tidak tahu kemampuan bela diri si Jongin itu"

"Kau meremehkanku Park Chanyeol?" Yifan memandang Chanyeol sinis, membuat Luhan enggan masuk kedalam pembicaraan. Jika dua tower ini beradu argument hancur sudahlah kamar kost-an miliknya ini.

"Bukan begitu hanya saja… ya… berjaga-jaga mungkin. Kita tidak mungkin langsung menghajarnya hingga babak belur, mungkin saja kita yang menjadi kudapan si Kim Jongin itu"

"Bilang saja kau takut, aku tidak berteman dengan seorang penakut"

"Hey hey hey tuan Wu, aku hanya memberimu saran agar jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa menghadapi si Jongin"

Yifan tersenyum sinis lalu mendengus kesal

"Jika benar dia lebih jago dariku, apa buktinya?"

"Ia bahkan berani menembak Kyungsoo dihadapanmu. Semua orang takut padamu, tapi kenapa ia berani melakukan itu. Ingat! Ia menembak Kyungsoo secara langsung Yifan. Di-ha-da-pan-mu" Chanyeol menunjuk tepat diwajah Yifan, membuat pemuda bule itu membulatkan matanya

" Jadi maksudmu? Aku lebih payah darinya begitu"

" Kalau kau memang laki-laki, rebut Kyungsoo secara jantan! Bukan menghajar Kim Jongin lalu kemudian mengancamnya"

Hening…

" Aku salah menilaimu idiot Park Chanyeol" kata Luhan tiba-tiba

"Aku tidak idiot Xi Luhan, aku pintar dan hebat seperti Ranger merah" aku Chanyeol dengan bangga, Yifan terbahak seketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol "Apa?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit terganggu dengan tawa mengerikan Yifan

" Kemarin kau bilang, kau kuat seperti ultraman"

"Bukan ultraman Yifan, tapi kamen rider" timpal Luhan

"Tidak-tidak-tidak aku bukan ultraman maupun kamen rider, aku ranger merah"

"Kalau begitu aku ninja asashin" Yifan menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga, dan Chanyeol pun mulai berpose layaknya ranger merah.

"Kau apa Luhan?"

"Ia ninja hatori" timpal Yifan

"Hey curang, kalian Ninja hanya aku sendiri yang ranger"

.

.

"Aku tidak kenal mereka" batin Luhan

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap jendela kamarnya, ia mendengus melihat langit tidak ada bintang satupun. Tentu saja, tadi sore hujan dan awan gelap masih menghiasi langit malamnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil membayangkan kejadian siang tadi, ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyatakan cinta padanya. Jongin adalah pacar pertamanya, ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya berpacaran. Teman-teman lamanya mengatakan kalau pacaran itu menyenangkan, adapula yang menangis karena pacar mereka beginilah begitulah, lalu setelah itu tidak pernah di bicarakan lagi. Rasanya aneh, seperi ada yang menggelitik perutnya, dan meremas jantungnya hingga mau keluar. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini, ia tidak tahu menyukai seseorang bisa begini rasanya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar ayah dan ibunya sedang berbicara di ruang keluarga, sekilas terdengar nama Kyungsoo dibawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menempelkan cupingnya ke daun pintu.

"Kasihan Kyungsoo, anakku… hiks" Seorang wanita menghapus air mata yang menetes membasahi pipinya, ia terisak pelan.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain" suaminya menghela napas berat, lalu memeluk istrinya dari belakang

"Tapi aku tidak tega"

"Kau pikir aku tega?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja…"

"Ssst jangan terlalu keras, Kyungsoo dan Hweji bisa dengar"

"Mereka pasti sudah tidur, ini sudah larut. Dan.. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hweji?"

"Ia akan kuliah di London, sudah aku siapkan segala sesuatunya. Ia akan berangkat bulan depan saat musim panas. Aku akan ikut dengan Hweji, dan pastikan kau menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik"

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan selalu menjaganya, ia putraku"

"Dan Hweji putriku"

Kalimat itu mengakhiri pembicaraan keduanya. Dengan tangisan dari sang istri dan sang suami yang mencoba menenangkannya. Kyungsoo mengernyit, tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan orang tuanya, dan ia sedikit terkejut saat tahu bahwa Kakak perempuan satu-satunya akan tinggal dan kuliah di London. Ia dan Hweji akan semakin menjauh…

…

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari mobil, saat menuju gerbang ia melihat ada Jongin disana. Berdiri seraya memandangi jam tangan hitam di tangan kirinya. Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin, membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku… menunggumu" Jawab Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan matanya memandang ketanah, kaki kanannya memainkan kerikil kecil membuat Jongin sedikit heran. Kyungsoo seperti anak perempuan. Manis sekali…

"Jongin-ah, sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara berdua saja denganmu. Jujur saja aku.."

"Ssst jangan bicara apa-apa lagi, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bolos? Aku punya tempat terbaik untuk main"

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo mendongak, ia ingin menolak. Namun genggaman Jongin di tangannya benar-benar mengejutkan. Hangat.. sangat pas di tangan kecil miliknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tanganmu bisa selembut ini? Kau memakai lotion?"

"Ti-tidak"

"Oh, begitu. Kaja Kyungsoo-ah sebelum sonsaengnim tahu" Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi sekolah, membolos adalah hal pertama bagi Kyungsoo. Apalagi di sekolah barunya, tidak pernah terpikir olehnya ia akan berpacaran dengan manusia urakan sejenis Jongin dan membolos di hari pertama mereka setelah pernyataan Jongin. Anggap saja ini kencan pertama mereka.

Sampai.. Kyungsoo terdiam menatap tempat yang Jongin katakan tempat terbaik. Jauh dari bayangan Kyungsoo, sebelumnya ia berpikir ia akan diajak ke Namsan tower atau Sungai Han, namun perkiraannya salah. Rental PS bukanlah hal romantic yang ada di daftar 1 juta tempat romantic di dunia.

"Kenapa kemari Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja main game" Jawab Jongin dengan senyum mengembang dan raut wajah antusias

"A-aku… tidak bisa main game"

"Lalu apa gunanya aku sebagai pacarmu? Aku bisa mengajarimu"

"Kalau begitu ajarkan aku"

"Baiklah, duduklah disini di sampingku. 1 jam pertama biar aku yang bayar"

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin dan ia pun mulai mengambil stick ps untuk dimainkan. Jongin mulai memilih permainan dan ia memilih DownHill.

"kau lihat caraku bermain ne"

"Hmm" Kyungsoo mengangguk, memperhatikan Jongin dan jemari nya memencet-mencet tombol. Lucu, pikir Kyungsoo. Ditambah badan Jongin yang meliuk-liuk mengikuti pembalap di layar monitor. "Jongin…"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu?"

.

.

.

Jongin terdiam, jangankan Kyungsoo ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Haruskah Jongin bilang saat itu sedang kerasukan?

"Assshh game over" Jongin membuang stick ps ke depan, kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jongin… aku bertanya padamu… karena jawabanmu sangat berharga bagiku" Jongin tidak berani menatap pemuda itu "Jongin…"

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Jongin malah balik bertanya

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Aku tidak tahu" balas Jongin pelan, Kyungsoo masih menatap pemuda tan itu. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa… aku… bisa menyukaimu dan takut… aku takut… kau bersama Yifan. Entahlah aku sendiri tidak mengerti"

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menyukaimu, jika kau bertanya lagi mungkin jawabannya karena kau adalah Do Kyungsoo. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku Kyungsoo-ah, kenapa kau mau menerima pernyataan cintaku? Kenapa kau mau menerimaku?"

Diam..Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, terimakasih Jongin-ah"

"Hey itu tidak adil"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa, sementara Jongin Nampak cemberut dan menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Jongin-ah ayo bermain lagi, kau bilang akan…"

'CHU'

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin melepasnya lalu kembali bermain game yang sempat tertunda, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam, matanya membulat, dan tubuhnya serasa kaku.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, jangan terkejut seperti itu. Ciuman ku tidak akan membunuhmu"

"Aku kesal padamu Kim Jongin"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau selalu bertindak secara tiba-tiba"

"Karena kau tidak pernah menolaknya Do Kyungsoo"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja… Ciuman tadi… yang pertama"

"Jangan bohong"

"Aku serius" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali "Kau kenapa Jongin?" heran Kyungsoo

"Itu juga yang pertama bagiku"

TBC -


End file.
